


The true nature of Destruction and Creation

by Valeks_princess



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-08-31 12:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8578756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valeks_princess/pseuds/Valeks_princess
Summary: Controlled by the dark nature of their Miraculouses, Ladybug and Chat Noir wreak vengeance on the world that dared seperate them





	1. Chapter 1

Marinette had always regarded Adrian Agreste as something that belonged to her. She wasn't sure what had first captured her attention, maybe it was his dazzling green eyes- always twinkling as if the owner possessed some secret the rest of the world would love to know, or the golden, styled-messily-on-purpose hair that her hands just itched to run through, but whatever it was she knew she desired it, and as Ladybug she was in the custom of getting whatever she wanted. It wasn't fear of rejection that keep her away, no everyone was far too afraid of the dark queen to deny her, but his goodness. Adrien was the perfect student, never homework left uncompleted or a teacher sassed, the male counterpoint to the princess that was Chloe Bourgeois.  
But she was determined that if she couldn't have something then her nemesis couldn't either.

"Just go talk to him girl" Alya murmured to Marienette, who scowled at her best friend, Alya was practically her lawyer, always defending the actions of Ladybug to the general populous and keeping the criminal underworld up to date on the exploits of their hero via a heavily encrypted website- the Ladyblog "you're the undisputed crime lord of Paris! The scion of the joint Dupain-Cheng crime family! There's no way he would turn you down"  
"I am not" she said huffily "you're forgetting Chat Noir" Marinette always took it as a personal affront when people overlooked her partner.  
"As if girl, we both know he worships you" Marinette conceded the point.  
"Besides I don't want Adrian Agreste, the perfect match to the hero that is Chloe, I want to see if I can tempt him"  
"You want to turn Mr Perfect himself evil? How are you planning on doing that?"

* * *

Ladybug relaxed, catching sight of her leather clad partner reclining lazily atop the roof of a building, feet dangling over the edge.  
"How are you this purr-fect evening M'Lady?" Chat Noir grinned at her, that crooked smile that just screamed _trouble_ , warming her black heart. She stretched out along the heated concrete beside him, enjoying the residual warmth absorbed from the sun that day, skintight costume doing nothing to hide her curvaceous figure. Chat Noir gulped, breath hitching at the sight of His Lady before him. He placed his clawed hands on the small of her back, moving them upwards towards her shoulders, massaging away the tension as he went. She relaxed into his touch.  
"That feels good, thank you Chat"  
"Anything for you M'Lady. What had you so worked up?" She huffed  
"Just some girl at my school, everyone thinks she's so amazing"  
"And it's not true?" He prompted, hands lingering in working the kinks from her muscles.  
"Oh no it is, her goodness burns, she practically brightens the room whenever she enters"  
"Ah" he understood, to someone as dark as his Lady- gifted with the power of creation and the incredible greed that came with it, being able to create _anything_ made her kwami desire  _everything_ , people who were kind for the sake of it, with no thought for personal gain, were impossible to comprehend "want me to take care of her for you?"  
"I want that pleasure for myself mon chatton, besides it mightn't be so easy- she's the golden girl of Paris, granted the powers of a hero by an Akuma filled with the love and joy of France's first hero, Hawkmoth"  
"You know Antibug's civilian identity?" Chat Noir vividly remembered the arrival of Antibug, made to be the exact opposite of his Lady, the light to her dark, she had taken both villains by surprise and foiled their attempt to make off with invaluable paintings from the Louvre. Being able to turn the tables and attack _her_  while she was unprepared was a very appealing prospect.  
"You know what I think about involving our civilian selves in any of this" she reprimanded, Chat Noir huffed. His Lady kept her identity secret from him and refused to know his, claiming it was safer for them, that the police couldn't track them down. He wanted to argue but he knew it was futile, when Ladybug had made up her mind on something not even her partner could change it.  
"So what are we doing tonight me amor? Grand larceny? Vandalism? Kitten-napping?"  
"Arson, I want to see the town burn"  
"Your wish is my command M'Lady"

* * *

Chat Noir snuck back into his house, using the blind spot in the security footage to allow him to get into his room unnoticed. He de-transformed, the black leather disappearing from his skin. He studied the ring on his finger, twisting it around the digit. He remembered when he had first stolen the Miraculous containing Plagg, the explosion of dark energy that had all but levelled the building when he'd slipped the ring on his finger during his escape. Driven near mad by the soul sucking power of destruction he'd gone on the warpath, destroying everything in sight in an attempt to fill the void inside him, until he'd met Ladybug. While the power of creation may bring greed, destruction brought an emptiness that could only be filled by creation- after all what was there to destroy without her? He would do anything for his Lady, she kept the emptiness at bay and for that he was her devoted servant, anything she required he would do with no hesitation.

At first he would've thought Plagg was the greedy one, always stuffing his face with Camembert, but he'd soon learnt that was how his kwami tried to fill the emptiness inside him when not with his other half Tikki, besides after meeting the kwami of creation, and hearing the impetuous way she demanded more cookies- as if just be existing she won the right to whatever she wanted, any doubts he had evaporated.

* * *

The plan to evilize Adrian was very similar to the way she usually ruined people's lives, using her connections to make sure everything went wrong for him. His email was hacked and the password changed, teachers assigned him extra homework, students refused to talk to him- except to hurl insults, there was gum on his chair, and a whole manner of other things. She could tell the stress was getting to him, only Chloe and her sidekick Sabrina still talked to him, even his best friend Nino didn't have time for him (to be fair to Nino he hadn't realised he was ignoring Adrien, he was simply too caught up in Alya- who had him wrapped around her little finger) and soon he was going to snap under the stress.

"I'm sure it's not your fault-"  
"Just shut up Chloe" Adrien hissed, face burning with embarrassment from being given detention for not completing his homework. It hasn't been his fault, he raged internally, he had done it he was sure of it but when he'd gone to get it out it was missing from his bag "you're always poking your nose into other people's business, it has nothing to do with you" the girl sniffed, fighting the tears welling in her eyes.  
"I'm just trying to help"  
"You're always trying to help! Always rushing off to save Paris. Have you thought that they don't need your help? Ever since you showed up Ladybug and Chat Noir have stepped up their attacks, before it was just petty theft, a fortnight ago they burned down a whole suburb! And where were you?!" The model ranted, the class around him growing silent as he continued, calling out the kind girl for all her faults, oblivious to the grin slowly spreading across Marinette's face.

It was during that detention that Marinette approached him, tossing her bag to the ground and perching herself on top of the desk beside his, languidly leaning across to rest her arm on the edge of his table.  
"How are you Adrien?" He glared daggers at her, she grinned, who knew Paris' golden boy could make such a _delicious_ expression?  
"How do you think I am?" He huffed, this girl had no idea who she was dealing with- he was far more dangerous than even the offspring of two notable crime families could ever be.  
"Not feeling guilty about snapping at Chloe are you?" She questioned, a snort of derision escaping him before his brain caught up to him and he realised that in his frustration his perfect student persona was slipping. Frowning slightly he tried to salvage the situation.  
"I shouldn't have said that should I?"  
"Why not? It's true. You can say whatever you like"  
"But it was mean" she bared her teeth in a grin reminiscent of Ladybug  
"Who cares? It's not like you get punished for being mean out there in the real world" He opened his mouth to argue but lacked the will to do so, she wasn't wrong and he was so tired of the charade.  
"Whatever" he muttered, getting to his feet and heading for the door, ignoring her when she pointed out that cutting early was against the rules. Heading home Adrien threw himself into bed, he hadn't had a decent nights rest in a week- someone kept changing his alarm to wake him up every half hour from around midnight, surely a little nap couldn't hurt?

* * *

Ladybug paced the roof of the building that was their usual meeting place, Chat was late. Chat was never late and Marinette was getting worried, her kwami's anxiety mixing with her own, needing to do something to stave off the panic she threw her yo-yo, leaping after it and swinging across the city.  
_He should be here, Plagg needs me, it's been over a week since-_  
"I know Tikki, you don't need to remind me, I know what happens when-" she was interrupted by the arrival of Antibug, dressed in a leotard almost identical to Marinette's just with the colours inverted.  
"Ladybug! What're you planning?"  
"You wouldn't believe me if I said nothing would you?"  
"Of course not! You're evil!" The hero looked around, as if only just noticing the absence of Chat Noir "where's your sidekick?"  
"He is _not_ my sidekick, we're partners" Ladybug exclaimed, throwing her yo-yo at Antibug, who batted it aside with her own. Incensed Ladybug leapt towards her nemesis, who dodged and threw her yo-yo into the air.  
"Anti Charm!" The yo-yo transformed into a short length of lead pipe, which Chloe quickly threw past Marinette.  
"What-" she began before collapsing, feeling like a sledge hammer had hit her on the back of the head. Dimly she saw Sabrina, Chloe's sidekick twirling the pipe in her hands, and realised that the girl must've been sneaking up behind her and hit her while her back was turned. Rather unsportsmanlike for the good guys, she thought before passing into unconsciousness.

* * *

Chat Noir raged. He had slept through their arranged meeting and now his Lady was missing. Captured according to the news, that declared Antibug the saviour of all Paris. Without the calming presence of Tikki, Plagg was giving in to his destructive nature.

 _Go ahead_ he urged _use Cataclysm_  
"On what?"  
_Everything_  
"But won't I change back?" The only response he got was a deranged laugh. Of course, it had been a stupid question, there were no limits once destruction became unhinged.

Paris crumbled. Waves upon waves of dark energy emanating from the enraged Miraculous wielder.  
"Where is she?!" He demanded, even as he trailed his poison hands along the support struts of the Eiffel Tower. The question echoed all through Paris, the whole country fearing for their lives- having taken Ladybug from Chat Noir, even more terrified of what the two of them would do when reunited.

The doors to Paris' most secure prison dissolved into dust, leaving Chat Noir standing on the doorstep, he strode into the high security facility, the weapons of the guards that rushed him rusting away to nothing with half a thought from the black cat.  
"Where is she?" He asked when they didn't answer he repeated the question, voice a deadly calm holding their gazes until one of them broke ranks.  
"L-lowest level. Cell 659"  
"Thank you" he said politely, taking out the floor underneath the guards who hadn't spoken, leaving the shaking penitentiary worker behind as he descended to where his love was being held.

The door keeping her hidden from the rest of the world ha deepen destroyed before he even made it out of the final corridor. She flew out of the cell like a mad woman and enveloped him in a tight embrace.

"Punish them" Ladybug said as she kissed her chatton.  
_Go ahead Plagg_ Tikki urged _destroy it all, and I shall make it anew. I will create a new world, a better world, where no one will dare keep us apart again_

Following the command of their Ladies, Plagg and Adrien released their destructive energy, and darkness fell over Paris.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally going to be just a single chapter but surprisingly people wanted more, so more they will get.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng had always been a quiet girl, not speaking up in class, not sticking up for herself when people walked all over her. She was content to fade into monotony, until Alya arrived. The girl (the daughter of her parent's new bodyguard, provided by her grandparents, who insisted- even though her parents weren't involved in the family business (criminal activity) ) had taken one look at Marinette and resolved that they should be friends, her persistence had paid off and she had tempted Marinette back into the fold, and she soon developed a reputation as Mistress (Due) Pain. Marinette suspected that her grandparents had sent Alya to befriend her and introduce her to life of crime, but she allowed the girl that- it had worked out for the best after all.

She avoided the darker aspects of her grandparents empire, sticking to theft and running gambling rings, she didn't get her hands dirty herself- didn't need to, her grandparents had enforcers for that type of thing, she was just the figurehead, her presence a reminder of the power the Dupain-Cheng family can call to bear, to discourage traitors or police informants.

And so her burgeoning reputation in the criminal underbelly of Paris attracted the attention of Master Fu, a retired crime lord who gifted her with the Miraculous of Creation. Tikki was a dark spirit, who turned Marinette's still pure soul into a twisted mimicry of her own.

* * *

Adrian Agreste was not from a criminal family, his father was (while unscrupulous, and devious in his business dealings) not necessarily evil, he was harsh with his son yes, but only because he couldn't bare to look at him and see his dead wife, he wanted better for the boy, but Adrian didn't see it that way, he acted out against his controlling father; stealing, gambling, cheating, fighting his way out of trouble, blowing his ridiculously large allowance. He had met Mistress Pain, had taken one look at her, face hidden in shadows, running an extortion scheme, and fallen in love. And then Master Fu had given him Plagg, a gift, he had explained, a gift to leave it conveniently in his way as he escaped the police, a gift to allow him to be the void orbiting the darkness that would belong to his Mistress. His Mistress who had become his Lady.

When he had fist slipped the Miraculous onto his finger and released Plagg, the Kwami had brought with him such destructive force as to level the building. No one but Adrian walked out of the rubble that day, protected as he was by his Kwami.

The void had consumed him, he was empty, and wanted filling. He had destroyed everything in his path, it was only later-once he had been cantered that his Cataclysm had become limited.

And then Ladybug had arrived, and he immediately gravitated towards her, as if she was the centre of the earth. She had asked him why he was destroying everything, what would there be to gain if there were no spoils left, and he had fallen under her spell.

* * *

The darkness inside Adrian, the destruction from Plagg, was not as perpetual as that of his Lady. It fluctuated, waxing and waning as it built up, whenever his control slipped- whenever he was angry or tired, he unleashed waves of destruction. Ladybug had taken to baiting him sporadically, as Tikki did with Plagg, getting him for release the buildup of energy with his rage, she healed the damage it had caused and limited the fallout.

And then one day he was both sleep deprived and angry, and she had unknowingly been the cause. She wasn't there to heal the damage caused, hadn't wanted to, and he had caused irreparable damage to the world. She recreated what she could, gave the people a place to shelter in the new universe they had made, and they forgot her misdeeds, forgot she had been the one to urge the destruction. And as the sky had caved in and the rivers turned to rust, they flocked to her, for surely creation would save them, defeat destruction, and right the wrongs of the past.

They were wrong, and she had made sure they had known that, taught them she was no benevolent deity to be worshiped, but the true face of evil they thought she would vanquish, she had taken their hopes turned them to terror. And Chat Noir watched and laughed, as his Lady and Adrian's Mistress set the world ablaze just to watch it burn.


End file.
